Half Sacrifice
by blackfoxalchemist
Summary: Miroku seems to have betrayed the group and joined Naraku. His reasons are that he would save Sango and now Sango is pregnant with his child. However, Naraku senses betrayal from Miroku and sentences him to death. Or does he? Rated for sexual hints and bl
1. 1

Well, I said I returned. Didn't I? With this story I don't think I'll take any suggestions. I don't know. I hope you will all enjoy it. This is my first Inu Yasha fan fiction so tell me what you think. For this first chapter I need four reviews before continuing. Four reviews from different reviewers. So find people for me okay? Thanks.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my weapons and my artwork and my life. Isn't that enough?

………………………………………………………………………………………..

The fire crackled on slowly as Miroku sat by it thinking. He looked asleep and every physical indication pointed to the fact that he was except for his right hand, which was slowly extending and contracting and the soft look of worry on his face. No one was paying attention to him. Or so he thought.

Lying down near the fire Sango watched Miroku peacefully. She knew that he was awake and she knew that he wasn't happy like he always suggests he is. Her eyes drifted across from her to where Inu Yasha sat snoring with Kagome leaning on his shoulder and Shippo curled up near them with Kirara. They were all clearly asleep and Inu Yasha clearly in love with Kagome. A silent sigh escaped her lips as she looked back at Miroku who had fallen asleep as well.

Sango continued to watch the sleeping monk and noticed beads of sweat forming around his brow. He was having another nightmare and a small whimper escaped his lips. Knowing that everyone was sleeping Sango quietly got up and sat by the monk putting her arms around his shoulders. He slowly leaned against her as she slowly comforted him. His breathing, which had become ragged, had slowed down and now he was sleeping quietly again. Sango stayed with Miroku and was beginning to fall asleep when she felt something wet fall on her leg. The drop was small and dried quickly in the presence of the fire but soon another one took is place and she looked at Miroku. He was crying. He was dreaming again but this time he was suffering silently.

"Sango" whispered Miroku, "Sango get out it's a trap."

"It's okay," mumbled Sango as she caressed his face, "you're dreaming." She waited for a response and one came. Slowly he shook his head and another tear escaped. "What is it Miroku?" she asked. She was startled when his eyes snapped open.

"Sango." His eyes were blank as they stared directly into the fire. He was still asleep by the glazed look in his eyes and the way they stared off unseeing into the subsiding flames. "He's after us Sango. He's after me. He's after you."

Sango continued to caress his cheeks. "Who Miroku? Who?"

"Naraku. He's coming." He answered with a frightened look.

"Don't worry Miro…" Sango didn't finish her sentence as Inu Yasha gave a loud yawn that woke Miroku up. Inu Yasha, however, kept on sleeping. Miroku looked up into Sango's eyes with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Sango?" he asked puzzled. Quickly she drew away from him.

"You were having a nightmare." she said blushing. Miroku sat quietly. Sango looked over at the monk whose head hung low.

"Sango I…you do know why I'm such a womanizer don't you?" asked the monk. He looked over and saw the questioning look in Sango's eyes. Miroku raised his right hand and continued, "It's because I don't want to die alone. I want to know that my bloodline has been passed down if I were to ever die. I know you and Inu Yasha and Kagome will destroy Naraku so my child would be safe."

"And so you rub my ass hoping I'll strip and scream out 'come and have me Monk.'" She answered with a glare as Miroku quickly drew his hand back with a nervous giggle.

"Sorry, it's become a natural reflex." Miroku giggled nervously some more.

"Uh huh. I believe you. Now tell me about the dream."

"Oh yes, that, well, it's nothing. Trust me," he said quickly turning away. Sango leaned back toward Miroku.

"Look Miroku, I care about you I really do. I want to know what's bothering you." He look in Miroku's eyes was softly confused.

"So you mean you will bear my children some day?" His reply to that question was a hard hit on the head with her boomerang. Sango began to walk away with a thoughtful look on her face. "Sango wait. I'm sorry." He said running back to her. He held her firmly with his arms and she stared into his eyes. "The dream was about me dying. Okay. But it was just a dream okay? Don't worry."

"Miroku. You mentioned something about me though. What is it?" she asked. The pleading look I her eyes kept Miroku from lying.

"You die too. But it was jus a dream okay? Why don't you go back to bed." He said gently leading her to the sleeping mat. Sango couldn't protest now so she allowed herself to be lead back into bed. Miroku tucked her in once she was safely on the mat and sat by her until he was sure she was asleep.

Miroku scooted back to his spot and stared into the fire. A thoughtful look was on his face and he slowly got up again and walked off. Shippo, however, was awake the whole time and knew something was up. Silently he got up as well and followed him.

Miroku headed deep into the forest and was greeted by, what looked to Shippo, to be a shadow. A harsh voice startled the little fox as it spoke. "I see you have decided to come instead of the girl. Don't worry, we just want the jewel shards. Did you make sure of the others?"

"Yes I did. Everything's going as Naraku has planned. Just keep to your bargain." Answered Miroku. His head was hung low and he looked behind him where he was sure Shippo was listening.

"Good, let's go then." said the voice. Miroku followed the demon until they got to Kagera. There they got on the feather and left for Naraku's castle.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Ooooh. Betrayal. Isn't it wonderful? Just wait to see what's going to happen. It will make you squirm and make you cry.

Well, review please. Remember, Four reviews from different reviewers get you another chapter.


	2. 2

Hello How have you people been? Sorry for the long painful wait but I had to find a phone cord to connect to the computer. Ready for more? Good, I won't keep you waiting.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Quit bugging me.

……………………………………………………..

Miroku was trapped in a prison and a very depressing one at that. Sota was guarding him from escape incase he tried anything anyway. Miroku, in the mean time, was occupying his time staring at the floor. A shadow was then cast over him and he looked up to see Naraku smirking above him. "Comfortable?" Miroku gave no facial expression. "Don't worry, your woman will be with you soon."

"What?" asked Miroku with mild fear in his eyes.

"Don't worry. She'll be all right. We just need to use a little more bait in order to keep Inu Yasha fighting. Once I get the jewel shards you and Sango may go free."

"What exactly is your plan Naraku?" asked the monk.

"Well, I suppose I owe you that explanation. You are here to draw at least Sango to my castle. This makes sure that there aren't as many people up against me as with you and Sango fighting with Inu Yasha and Kagome. This will make Inu Yasha, Kagome, and maybe even Shippo fight without too much tension from Inu Yasha. If Inu Yasha is angry because of Kagome's disappearance it could make him more powerful. As I fight him he will get weaker and weaker so that when we finally do capture Kagome he can do little about it and we can take the jewel shards. My new assistants, Minami and Higashi, will assist me in my plot as is necessary. Inu Yasha and the others only know about one. They don't know about the other. So, do you understand now monk?"

Miroku went back to staring at the floor with a thoughtful look on his face. "Yes, I understand." With that Naraku left to wait for the others. Sota was still standing guard when the door opened again. Minami stood in the entrance. He was a tall tiger youkai dressed in a leather vest and pants. "Come on Monk. We have to tie you up to a stake to attract Sango." Miroku obediently followed. As he stepped out he could sense Inu Yasha coming and Sango was probably with him along with Kagome. He hoped everything would go as he personally planned. If not, hopefully at least Sango would be fine.

He was taken to a stake and tightly tied there. Not long after, everyone arrived. He heard Sango's voice call out and she ran to him. She embraced him as he was tied to the stake and gave him a long kiss. "What are you thinking Miroku?" she whispered to him. She didn't get an answer because soon after a shadow grabbed her and took her away along with a now untied Miroku.

They were then promptly thrown into a prison cell together leaving the two completely alone. Sango scooted over to Miroku and gave him a hard slap in the face. "I want to know what you were thinking!"

"Sango, why didn't you fight? You knew it was a trap! Why didn't you…"

"I want to know what your thinking because I don't understand why you have sided with Naraku?" Sango's anger scared Miroku into scooting slowly away from her.

"Calm down. I have a plan to kill Naraku and it involved joining him. Actually, he contacted me and it went from there." Sango still had a concerned look on her face. "Hey, don't worry. It'll all turn out fine okay? Don't try to escape because it might ruin my plan. Just stay here and do what they say. All right?" Sango rested her head on Miroku's shoulder and Miroku held her close.

"Miroku? What if your plan fails and I loose you?" she asked. Miroku said nothing for a while.

"Don't worry about it Sango. Okay?" Sango nodded and a few moments later the prison door was opened again with a smug Naraku and a living shadow at his side.

……………………………………………………

Isn't it wonderful? Aren't you dying to read the rest? Well, review! Do you understand? I must have more reviews from different reviewers so that I can continue! So, review. I must reach my goal of at least 40 reviews by the end of this fan fiction!


	3. 3

Thank you. Sorry for the wait, here is your reward. Another chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and that is that so no more of this disclaimer nonsense okay?

………………………………………………………….

Truth was something that is hidden more than anything else. Miroku and Sango had their truth that they had never spoken to each other but knew. This truth was also quite obvious to everyone but nothing was ever really said about it. They loved each other. Right now was the best test of that ever. Higashi, the shadow youkai, had taken Sango away to be tortured in front of everyone by Miroku. Naraku's reasoning for this was simply that Inu Yasha had to feel the pain of betrayal in order to be weakened.

Miroku stood in front of Sango while Inu Yasha was busy with Naraku yelling at Miroku to free Sango. The monk then took a drastic turn, which shocked both sides. It looked as if he was going to impale Sango with his staff but instead he cut the ropes that bound Sango and in a split second turned on Naraku. All of this took about two seconds. The wind tunnel was released and Naraku screamed. The insects soon came after Miroku and he closed the wind tunnel. He caught Sango's wrist and began to run away but Higashi caught up to them and threw them back into a different prison cell, one with very little light. Outside the two could still hear a battle going on.

"Do you know where your weapon is Sango?" asked Miroku as he caught his breath.

"Yes," gasped Sango, "it's with Sota."

"Good." Whispered Miroku. The monk looked up and saw a small window where some sunlight could be seen shining through. The monk was drowsy and finally fell asleep. When he woke up he was lying on his back beside Sango. Her eyes opened and she smiled. It was now night and the sounds of battle could no longer be heard outside. "What happened? Where is everyone?" he asked.

"They all went back. They couldn't fight anymore." Sango's hand was on his chest and lightly rubbing. Miroku relaxed and looked at the soft moonlight that was shining through. His gaze slowly turned back to Sango and she smiled. Miroku took down her hair and put his hand on her side. Slowly he ran his hand along her side and back. Miroku slowly undid Sango's uniform and Sango began to slowly take off his robes.

Morning broke and Miroku stood up, dressed, and tried to look out the window. Sango awoke a while after and got dressed then went to sit by Miroku who was leaning against the wall. The two of them gazed up at the ceiling and Miroku giggled. "I remember an old friend of mine. He was a fox youkai like Shippo but a lot better at shape shifting. When he took another form he had no visible tail and he even learned to hide the fox shadow that they usually have."

"So what happened to him?" asked Sango.

"Well, one day he got in trouble with a dog youkai. Not Inu Yasha or Sesshoumaru but someone else and I had to save him. Well, he owes me a life debt, so he says, and I was just thinking about when he would repay me. He said he would find a way to destroy Naraku for me but I don't think he'll do that in time. Do you?" he asked looking at Sango.

"Yes, I think he will." she answered resting her head on his shoulder. A while later, Naraku opened the cell door and smiled.

"I think it's time to do something about your betrayal monk." Minami and Higashi appeared on either side of Naraku and advanced toward them. They carried Sango and Miroku out to the stake again. Their hands were tied behind them and they were placed in front of the stakes. "Well now monk should I kill you or Sango?"

……………………………………………….

Here are my only words:

REVIEW ALLREADY!


	4. 4

Well, I feel sorry for making you all wait and I don't feel evil today so…here is the last chapter. YES! Now for the wonderfulness.

……………………………………………………

"Well now," began Naraku, "which one of you to kill?" Naraku stepped up to the two and eyed them both. He lifted Miroku's chin and looked into his eyes. "You betrayed me monk. It seems fitting for me to dispose of you however I fell that doing so isn't enough. Perhaps I should kill Sango instead." He said turning to Sango. A thoughtful smile crossed his face but it faded. His hand reached down and touched her lower abdomen. She stayed still and looked into his eyes. "You're pregnant with Miroku's child." He said sensing the microscopic bit of life that had just begun to develop.

"So what if I am?" yelled Sango.

"Well, I can't have my curse end with the monk. I suppose I'll just have to kill him instead." He replied turning to Miroku. Minami tied Sango to the steak then walked over to Miroku with a chain whip and began beating him with it. The force of the chain tore off pieces of clothes and flesh as it struck the monk. "As you can see monk I don't take lightly to betrayal." Naraku smirked as Miroku was slowly being beaten to death. Miroku coughed up blood and Higashi disappeared into Miroku's body. The monk screamed as the shadow entered and exited and Sango's eyes widened. "Every time you seem about to die Higashi will keep you alive so that you can suffer."

Miroku began to receive harsh beatings from Minami as he coughed up more blood. Every so often Higashi entered Miroku in order to keep him alive. Minami then picked a spear from a collection of weapons that was placed nearby and lifted Miroku up in the air. Miroku looked at the spear and saw that there were two rings of retractable spikes. The youkai grinned and threw the monk in the air and stepped back. He threw the spear at the precise moment so that Miroku was pinned to the stake. He felt the first ring retract as it entered and then hit the stake as the second ring entered him and opened when the spear ceased to move. Pain exploded through him as he felt his insides being ripped to pieces by the extending spikes and he screamed in agony.

Higashi entered his body again as the monk slumped over nearly dead and gave Miroku more life. Miroku didn't have time to look up as two wakizashi's pierced through his shoulders and pinned them up against the pillar. Miroku could hear Sango's anguished sobs as he was slowly being tortured to death. He looked over and saw her blurred figure fighting against the ropes that kept her away from him. He smiled. "Don't worry," croaked the monk. This only caused Sango to throw a greater fit.

It was now Naraku's turn to cause him pain. He picked up a katana and ran at Miroku. Blood spurted out of his mouth as the katana sliced open his abdomen. Naraku dropped the sword and wrapped his hand around Miroku's neck squeezing tightly. Miroku gasped for breath and whimpered as his struggling body seared with pain from the spear and wakizashi's that held him in place.

Naraku laughed as he placed his hand on the open wound in Miroku's abdomen. His hand entered and felt for the monk's liver and Miroku began to tear in pain. Miroku managed to scream through the suffocation as he felt his liver being torn from his body. Sango's screams seemed to have faded and he felt Higashi give him more life. Higashi gave him enough life to last him hours and the monk began to sob as the pain increased with the life he was given.

Miroku released yet another scream as Naraku ripped through his diaphragm and followed his esophagus to his heart. Miroku could only whimper now as his still beating heart was ripped from his chest. Sango screamed as she saw the throbbing organ being taken from his body and squeezed into a bloody pulp right in front of Miroku's face. Blood sprayed everywhere as the chambers collapsed under the pressure of Naraku's fingers and the remnants of the heart and liver were placed back where they came from.

Naraku then unsheathed a knife he had and slit Miroku's throat open. Naraku calmly walked over and set Sango free. He then stood back and watched as Sango removed the wakizashi's and contemplated for a moment as to weather or not to remove the spear. She decided for it and ripped the spear out. Two rings of opened spikes went through and out of Miroku. The second ring held splinters from the stake where it rooted itself and the splinters lodged themselves in Miroku's abdomen. Organs and flesh were ripped out as the spear was removed and Miroku fell shaking.

His borrowed life was still flowing strong even with all that he had gone through and he slowly began to take the beads off of his right hand. He pointed the exposed wind tunnel toward Naraku as Sango held him tight. Naraku's insects began to fall in as well as Higashi and Minami. Miroku screamed. Naraku meanwhile wandered off out of the range of the wind tunnel. Sango watched with utter loathing and despise as Naraku laughed. His laugh, however, was cut short and a scream replaced the cackle. Sango stared in utter amazement, as Naraku seemed to be sucked in to another wind tunnel coming from the trees and bushes.

When Naraku disappeared Sango stared in utter bewilderment at what seemed to be a Miroku dressed shirtless in a black jacket and tight black pants. She watched as he took a piece of extra cloth from the jacket and covered the wind tunnel then wrapping the beads around his wrist. "Miroku?" asked Sango bewildered. In her harms was a dying Miroku dressed in his robes while in front of her was another Miroku dressed all in black. Sango looked down again and noticed something that was in fact very peculiar. Most of the smaller wounds were already completely healed and most of the other wounds were healing by the minute.

The Miroku she was holding smiled and pointed at his head. At that moment two black fox ears appeared and Sango gasped. She then went back to the conversation they had about Miroku's friend and everything made sense except one thing. "But then, who was I with last night?" she asked the two of them. The fox rolled over and slowly got up pointing at Miroku.

"Don't worry. It was him." Gasped the fox.

"We switched when you were asleep Sango," said Miroku, "He copied everything about me. He even had to fake a heartbeat and copy the wind tunnel. I have to admit, Kuma is quite skilled. "

"I told you I was skilled," said the fox to Miroku. Sango, however, was still confused.

"How can you even stand up though?" she asked. The two laughed.

"I have jewel shards in my body. I heal faster and since I was given borrowed life, I've been given borrowed time," explained the fox, "I'll be okay. My heart and other organs are reconstructing themselves."

"How many jewel shards do you have?" asked Sango.

"Sixteen to be exact. I told Miroku I owed him a debt for what he did so I've spent these past few years searching for a way to kill Naraku for him. I found a way and have now repaid him. I have to admit though it was painful. I'm going to drop this image now and take a break."

"You know," began Sango, "seeing you tortured like that and then act like it was nothing is just strange. It doesn't fit." She looked at the fox lying on the ground and now that it was just lying there it looked pitiful. "Miroku." Said Sango as she walked up to Miroku. A well place slap shocked Miroku and he looked back at Sango. "You spend one incredible night with me then switch with a fox and scare me half to death thinking that I was going to loose you then reappear dressed like this and completely confuse me as to who I was with last night. What on earth were you thinking? Miroku laughed nervously.

"Well, I did save you didn't I?"

"ARE YOU TRYING TO TELL ME THAT YOU SPENT LAST NIGHT WITH ME JUST TO SAVE ME?" yelled a very angry Sango.

"No! That wasn't the plan at all. I was afraid that if things went wrong I would loose you. I wanted to make sure that whoever survived had a lasting memory of the other. Really, I was just afraid I would never see you again." Sango fell into Miroku's arms.

"Well, it did save me," she said smiling. The two were startled to hear Inu Yasha's voice.

"There you guys are! What's going on? And where's Naraku?" yelled an obviously angry Inu Yasha.

"Oh, he was destroyed with my wind tunnel," answered Miroku in a calm tone.

"YOU WHAT? I WAS SUPPOSED TO KILL HIM YOU IDIOT!" Inu Yasha attacked Miroku and began to yell several profanities.

"Well, it seems everything's back to normal." said Kagome approaching Sango. "And who is that?" she asked referring to the sleeping fox.

"Oh, that's Kuma. He helped us destroy Naraku. He has to rest though. He's been through a lot."

"I can see that," said Shippo astonished, "how could he survive?"

"He has sixteen jewel shards. He was being tortured but Naraku had his men give hi extra life so that he could suffer. The thing was, that just helped him," explained Sango.

"Wow, that's one tough fox." Kagome went over and picked Kuma up.

"WHAT ABOUT THE JEWEL SHARDS NARAKU HAD HUH? WHAT HAPPENED TO THOSE? DID YOU SUCK THOSE UP TOO?" continued Inu Yasha.

"No! Kuma has them!" replied Miroku. Kuma woke up and assumed his true form. He was back in Miroku's robes except his physical appearance was completely off. He had very long raven black hair and shocking gold eyes.

"Sorry about that," said Kuma, "follow me. I quickly transformed into a flea and slowly switched the jewel shards with fake ones. The fake ones seem to have the same power as the real ones but once someone tries to use them they quickly find out that they aren't the same," explained Kuma as everyone followed him into a room. He walked to a rug in the middle of the room and lifted the edge. A barrier was set around the sacred jewel shards. "I used some of them and they're in me right now. I had to make sure Naraku didn't know about them."

"Wow, you really outdid yourself!" said Kagome.

"Well, a fox should know his trade. My plan was perfect."

"How come you aren't sick if you took in all those insects?" asked Inu Yasha.

"Simple. I don't have it anymore do I? By the way Sango, I already freed Kirara in case anything went wrong. She's waiting outside somewhere."

"Thank you."

"Well," said Miroku, "I think it's time we head off but first my friend we need all the jewel shards."

"Of course," said Kuma, bowing. He reached into his arms, legs, shoulders and everywhere else he had stored shards and handed them to Kagome. "I suppose I'll be off then as well."

"Do you need a ride?" asked Sango as they headed off to look for Kirara.

"Yeah, I think I could use one."

…………………………………………..

Good? Bad? What? Review and tell me! I await reviews!


End file.
